


I'll make this feel like home

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Prompts: Magnus picks Alec up from the Institute and Magnus asks Alec to move in





	I'll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fra for the prompts!  
> As usual, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) if you have prompts and/or want to chat!  
> Title is from Home by One Direction

-I don't want to go to the Institute,- Alec whines, his words muffled by the pillow; the sheets are wonderfully cool against his skin and Magnus is warm beside him as he looks down on him, head propped on his fist – and Alec  _knows_ what he'd see if he actually had the strength to open his eyes and look at him, the fond smile that's curving Magnus' lips, eyes half closed and tousled hair. It's probably best if he  _never_ opens his eyes, or there's no way he'll ever leave Magnus' bed.

Magnus buries his fingers in Alec's hair: -You don't want to be late.

-No,- Alec says, snuggling closer to the pillow and Magnus, -I really want to be late, actually.

Magnus laughs out loud and stops playing with Alec's hair – and Alec would complain but he knows he  _needs_ to get out of bad,  _has to_ or he'll be cranky all day and Izzy will roll her eyes at him while he's not watching.

-Fine,- he moans, throwing the blanket off his body, -But I'm not happy about it.

Magnus simply chuckles behind him.

*

As it turns out, it  _was_  a terrible idea to get out of bed.

It's seven p.m. and it feels like his head is going to  _explode_. He's been running around hunting Demons the whole day and, to top it off, he's just killed a Greater Demon, because apparently some young Warlock thought it'd be a great idea to try and evoke Demons in his spare time.

Alec is  _exhausted,_ his stamina rune burning the skin on his right hip as he barely  _walks_ towards the Institute's main door.

(Jace had suggested Alec could simply sleep at the Institute, but something in Alec had pushed him to say  _no, no way, I need to go –,_ and then he'd stopped and Jace had looked at him in that way only Jace can, his eyebrows furrowed but his eyes kind, and Alec had silently thought  _home._ )

He almost thinks he's seeing things when he spots Magnus right outside of the institute, but he turns as soon as Alec approaches him, so Alec figures he's probably real, and, in that case, nearly a miracle.

Alec could cry, he feels so relieved.

Magnus rushes towards him, his hands immediately hovering over his shoulders and arms looking for injuries until Alec says: -I'm fine.-, probably too breathy to be convincing, -Just tired.

Magnus seems to calm down enough to wrap his arm around Alec's waist, let him out his own arm on his shoulders.

Alec leaves a small kiss in his hair: -I'm really glad you're here,- he sighs.

Magnus' fingers curl gently in his jumper: -Bad day?

-The worst,- Alec says, simply burying his nose in Magnus' hair as he trusts him to do the walking, -Told you I didn't want to get out of bed.

Magnus chuckles as they pass through a street that's a bit too crowded to safely create a portal – Alec doesn't mind, not really. He's not a fan of portals, not when he's too tired and he knows they'll just make him dizzy.

-Wait, why were you at the Institute? Is everything okay? They didn't call  _you_ for the Warlock thing, did they?

It would probably sound a lot better if he wasn't nearly sleep-walking.

-No, don't worry,- Magnus' tone is too light, -I'd actually come to see you.

Alec hums, feeling much more awake: -Why?

-Nothing important, don't worry.-, Magnus gently squeezes his side again, but he's still using his  _I'm trying to look unconcerned_ voice and Alec stops, says: -No, hey.-, tilts his head and waits for Magnus to turn to look at him: -If it made you come to the Institute it has to be important. Tell me.

Magnus' fingers are still linked to Alec's, which is probably the only reason why Magnus doesn't start fidgeting, but he looks away as he searches for something in his pocket. -Can't hide anything from you, Shadowhunter,- he says, trying for a shaky smile, and Alec holds his hand tighter when Magnus presents him with a single key hanging from a cartoon warlock shaped key-chain, with a blue hat and a white beard and everything: -I had this made a couple of weeks ago,- he says, his eyes fixed on the key-chain, -and after what you said this morning, I thought today would be a good day to give it to you. It's – well, it's a key to my apartment,- he smiles, a bit self-deprecating, and Alec holds his breath, -obviously. It's symbolic, because – well, my wards. But I wanted to give you something when I actually asked you if – if you'd want to move in with me. You'd have to wake up earlier,- he adds, fast, chancing a glance at Alec's face, who has no idea what his expression looks like because he only feels like his chest is warm and full, -but we could redecorate according to your tastes, and maybe add –

Alec kisses him, half-asleep as every muscle in his body burns, the key in Magnus' hand still between their chests, and says: -Yes,- on his lips and feels Magnus relax, his open hand now on Alec's chest, the key-chain hanging from his index finger, and Magnus lets it fall in Alec's palm with one last kiss.

-Let's go home.


End file.
